Ultraman Ancient (Series)
Ultraman Ancient is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise In the ancient times of Japan, giant monsters known as kaiju began to appear. They destroyed villages and cities all around, shaking up humanity, wildlife, and even Yokai. The empire of Japan attempted to fight off the creature with the greatest of their weaponry, but it was all in vain as the towering beasts weren't even scratched. One day, a kaiju attacked a village, and it seemed as if it would suffer the same destruction as many before it. That was until a giant of light appeared, and fought off it, destroying it and saving the day. The villagers were amazed, the gods had sent a champion to save them. This is the story of that giant. Episodes and Specials Episodes *Episode 1: A Hero Descends *Episode 2: He Came From Above *Episode 3: Rude Awakening *Episode 4: The Woman in the Snow *Episode 5: Island of the Nuckle *Episode 6: Mechanization Begins *Episode 7: Mission Ended *Episode 8: A New Enemy *Episode 9: Soul Draining Bamboo *Episode 10: Things to Come *Episode 11: Practice Makes Deadly *Episode 12: What Dwells Beneath *Episode 13: The Invincible Giant *Episode 14: Winter's Reunion *Episode 15: Eternal Hibernation *Episode 16: The Soul Takers *Episode 17: Everything's 100th Birthday *Episode 18: Winter's Leaving *Episode 19: Grudge of the Bell *Episode 20: The Face Stealer *Episode 21: The Forest of Hell *Episode 22: Overgrowth *Episode 23: End of Days *Episode 24: A Hero Ascends Specials *Ultrmaan Ancient Gaiden: The Sins of Man *Ultraman Ancient The Movie: The Lords of Hell Have Risen Characters Ultras *'Karasu Kobo/Ultraman Ancient:' Ultraman Ancient, known as Karasu Kobo to the majority of Japan is an experienced ultra sent from M78 to protect the Ultra Lineage Universe's version of Earth. He is strong-willed and courageous, often putting up a fight no matter who he fights. Okinawa Investigations *'Go Isamu:' Go Isamu sort of the leader of Okinawa Investigations while also not really. He is stable headed in most situations, but can lose it if something such as a loved one is in danger. *'Tanimoto Hoshiko:' The "team mom", Tanimoto is a second in command after Go, serving as his second opinion and taking a motherly role over the team. She cares about everyone and tries to help the fight against monsters as much as she can. *'Koyama Nisho:' Formerly a farmer and actual ninja, he joined Okinawa Investigations after things began to go downhill for him after a small civil war. He's cunning and stealthy while also being an expert botanist. *'Iori Masami:' *'Yaguchi Otsu:' *'Mr. Kap:' Empire of Japan TBA Others TBA Villains *Sprum The Nurarihyon *Goto The Oni Kaiju/Seijin Appearances Kaiju and Seijin Evil *Ancient Beast: Sokoju (Episode 1) *Bird Beast: Bassar (Episode 2) *Prehistoric Ferocious Rodent: King Andrew (Episode 3) *Saturation Monster: Nucklemon (Episode 5) *Anti-Salt Alien: Alien Plash (Episode 5) *Mechanical Exterminator: Galactron Mechanizer (Episode 6 - 7) *Ancient Beast: Kamaitadon (Episode 11) *Ocean Beast: Majappa (Episode 12) *Frozen Monster: Lagoras (Episode 14) *Dimension People: Akuzone (Episode 16) **Evil Leader: Yuu **Phantom Soldiers **Dr. Gaige *Gigantic Monster: EX Gera (Episode 16) Good *River God: Nagameka (Episode 5 ,11, and 23 - 24) Neutral *Short-tempered Monster: Tabu Zagon (Episode 8) *Quaking Cat Fish: Thundrish (Episode 10) *Ancient Monster: Gigasaurus (Episode 15) *Burglar Monster: Seleaclar (Episode 19 and 23 - 24) *Green Dinosaur: Zobi (Episode 21) Yokai Evil *Snow Woman: Yuki Onna (Episode 4 and 15) *Supreme Yokai Commander: Nurarihyon 'Sprum' (Episode 4, 8, 11, 13, 14, 16 - 24) *Ghost of Bamboo: Yokai-Mannendrake (Episode 9 and 21 - 24) **Normal **Bamboo Golem: Bamtram (Episode 9 and 23 - 24) *Oceanic Spirit: Umibozu (Episode 12 - 13) *Living Palace: Decongron (Episode 17) *Anticipating Preist: Mikoshi Nyudo (Episode 19) *Face Thief: Shibuki (Episode 20) *Ground Trap Spider: Tsuchigumo (Episode 21 - 22) *Devil Forest **Red Child's Hand: Akateko **Vampiric Tree: Jubokko ***Normal ***Vicious Tree Horror: Jubokkondra **Human-Faced Tree: Jinmenju **Old Tsubaki Spirit: Furutsubaki-No-Rei **Supernatural Plant Hybrid: Zasshuknoll (Episode 21 - 22) *Vampire Tree Gardener: Nobiagari (Episode 21 - 22) Good *Servant Water Imp: Mr. Kap (All) *Icicle Woman: Tsurara Onna 'Noya Tsuya' (Episode 4, 14 - 18, and 21) *Sea Woman: Umi Nyobo 'Shinsato Kozue' (Episode 12 - 13 and 23 - 24) *Faint Spirit: Yurei 'Oma Yukiza' (Episode 19) *Various unnamed Yokai (Episode 23 - 24) Neutral *One-Legged Fellow: Ippondatara (Episode 4) *Corrupted Soul: Boarious (Episode 8 and 23 - 24) *Fruitful Year Fish: Honengyo (Episode 10) *Guardian of Winter: Kari (Episode 18) The Parade of 100 Demons This entire army appear in episodes 23 - 24. *Water Imp: Kappa *Demonic Torturer: Oni *Oceanic Spirit: Umibozu **King of the Dust Heap: Chirizuka Kaio Ultrmaan Ancient Gaiden: The Sins of Man *The Oni Gang **Ibaraki Doji **Shuten Doji **Kidomaru **Appossha **Goto The Oni **Enenra **Hosohi **Various oni **Ushi-Oni Ultraman Ancient The Movie: The Lords of Hell Have Risen *Hybrid Kaiju: Thermal Demaaga *Demonic Torturer: Oni **Ox Demon: Ushi Gumo *The Hell Lords **Hell Lord: Red Boy **Hell Lord: Trinora **Multi-Headed Devil: Hydoss *Servant Water Imp: Mr. Kap *River God: Nagameka Trivia *Ultraman Ancient is the prequel to Ultraman Beast. *Originally, the idea of the series was to just have an ultra fight a bunch of the ancient monsters like Telesdon, U-Tom, Lunatyx, Sphinx, Zoiger, Silvergon, Alien Nuaza, Tabra, Antlar, Gomora II, King Bockle, Gobnu, and a bunch of other ancient monsters like that. Then I thought of the Yokai being present and I liked the idea, so it's been change. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Ultraman Ancient Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series